


Finding Time

by dreamsheartstory



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsheartstory/pseuds/dreamsheartstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have been busy since Bobbi and Jemma escaped from HYDRA and they need to talk about what's been going on between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theagonyofblank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/gifts).



> Prompt: "That's the last time I ever heed your advice."

Jemma is pacing around the lab waiting for the team to get back from their latest recon mission. They are late. She had finished up her experiment, well, at least as far as she could until tomorrow morning. There is nothing left to do but wait for the cultures to grow and that takes time. She glances at the petri dishes one last time and sighs. Normally she wouldn’t be so worried about such a simple recon op, and it isn’t that she is worried about the op so much as she is anxious for what would happen when the team finally returns. Bobbi had promised they would find somewhere away from the team and talk, just the two of them.

As she rounds past the incubating chamber she stops herself from looking in again, nothing will have changed in the last few seconds. The lab isn’t that big. Eighty-nine steps is the average amount of steps she takes around the edge. It takes twenty-two steps to cross the middle of the lab, walking between the tables. Jemma is running her fingers through her hair when she hears voices in the hall and practically runs out to greet the team. She breathes out slowly and slows her steps, mentally berating herself, she isn’t running to see the team. She’s running to see Bobbi. 

Ever since they escaped HYDRA, and Bobbi saved her from sliding off the plane, Jemma can’t stop thinking about the other agent and how her lips felt against Jemma’s when she thanked her. She hasn’t stopped thinking about that.

Bobbi opens her mouth to explain, but Jemma shushes her with a look, dragging her back to the lab and the med supplies. She’s quiet for a time and Bobbi watches her, mouth pursed. Jemma is cleaning up her arm, gently pulling at the wound to see if she needs stitches. She makes a small noise and keeps cleaning, making sure there isn’t any dirt left in cut.

“It’ll be fine you said, we don’t need to set up comms back to base, this is a simple mission, we don’t want to ruin our relationship with the informant. And you come back like this. That's the last time I ever heed your advice. I’ve been worried sick. You were all hours late and no one called in. _And you’re bleeding_.” Jemma gently pads at the wound with gauze trying to clean up the last of the blood before she tapes the bandage in place.

Bobbi opens her mouth to reply but think better of it as the shorter woman stops being gentle. Jemma is scowling to herself, frustrated that once again she was left behind and people got hurt and there probably won’t be time to talk… again. And then Bobbi is looking at her like that again.  The way she did when they first got back after HYDRA. As if she’s thinking things about Jemma and her mouth quirks up in a half smile and Jemma’s steady hands fumble. She drops the tape and it rolls halfway across the lab, but Jemma is watching Bobbi’s mouth and thinking about how terribly wrong things could have gone. She doesn’t care for once that the clean tape is now dirty and really shouldn’t be used for taping bandages anymore even though it might be contaminated. Jemma is wondering about what kind of things that mouth might do. But things aren’t like that between them, at least…

“Bobbi?” Jemma asks quietly. She’s finished dressing the blonde’s wounds and is chewing on her lip and looking at her feet. “I know it’s not my place to ask. I mean, I know we’re just friends, but next time you’re on your way back from a mission and we haven’t heard from the team yet. Can you let me know? I’ve just been worried for hours. And–“

Carefully Bobbi lifted Jemma’s chin with a finger, bring the smaller girl’s gaze up to hers. Her voice was level and matter of fact. “Yes. I’m fine. I lost my cell phone.” She slid off the counter where she had been sitting and moved into Jemma’s space. “I still want to have that talk, because we aren’t just friends. You’re a terrible liar.” Bobbi shrugs and moves past Jemma. “We should probably find somewhere else though,” she says nodded toward May and Skye as they walk toward the lab.

Jemma follows Bobbi closely but nearly misses the taller agent ducking into her room until Bobbi pulls her in and presses her against the door as it shuts. Bobbi’s hands are pressed against the door, but she’s standing less than an inch away from Jemma. For a moment they watch each other and then Bobbi kisses her. She tries to let the other woman set the pace, but she’s been thinking about this for longer than she’d probably admit if anyone asked and she’s been wanting to do this since they got back to the SHIELD base after escaping HYDRA. There never was time though, they never talked about anything. So instead of heading to Coulson to debrief him on the mission she wasn’t talking with Jemma because there still wasn’t time and somehow she was sure that this would say what they weren’t. 

Pulling back she kissed Jemma’s nose and looked down at her, “Would this suffice, for the conversation we haven’t had time for?”

Jemma’s nodding and wrapping her arms around Bobbi’s neck, pulling her down for another kiss. 

Bobbi kisses her back fiercely. Her hands untangle Jemma’s arms from around her neck and pin her against the door. The smaller woman gasps but keeps kissing. Bobbi kisses down Jemma’s neck, sometimes teasing with teeth and the soft flesh. She can feel Jemma pressing against her where she has her restrained, just enough that she knows Jemma doesn’t really want to get away. “Just tell me if you want me to stop.”

Jemma shakes her head, and her breath catches as Bobbi is holding both her wrists in one hand and the other is deftly undoing the buttons on her shirt. “Maybe I should heed your advice more often if it leads to this.”


End file.
